


Queen Of Ashari

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Regret, Spoilers for Critical Role season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When war comes to Tal'Dorei, Allura and Vox Machina decide to ask for the aid of the Draconians who escaped from the Frigid Doom. Sadly, Draconians do not take kindly to those who betray them and Vox Machina's failure to warn their friend in time has unfortunate consequences, consequences Keyleth insists on dealing with alone.
Relationships: Keyleth & Tiberius Stormwind, Keyleth & Vox Machina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Trip to New Draconia

Keyleth sat in her quarters upon the ship as she began writing a letter to Allura when she heard her own voice began singing.

" _Hail, hail, sweet queen of Ashari,_ "

Tiberius' voice soon joined in " _Hail this queen of mine,_ "

Keyleth approached the door to outside of her quarters as the song continued " _This Stormwind's girl, His whole entire world,_ "

Keyleth opened the door to see somewhat transparent versions of her and Tiberius hugging as the song finished " _For as long, As stars do shine._ "

The transparent Keyleth asked "Will you return to us, Tibsy?"

The transparent Tiberius said "I'll see you as soon as I can. I promise."

The transparent Keyleth left as the transparent Tiberius turned to face Keyleth and said "I wonder if she would love seeing the traitor she has become now."

Keyleth screamed and she found she was back at her desk, the ink pot spilled onto the letter she was writing as she contemplated what she saw when a sailor entered her chamber. The sailor said "Princess Keyleth, New Draconia is just ahead." Keyleth just stood up and followed the sailor to the deck to personally see the docking of the ship. Vox Machina gazed upon the structures of the city in amazement and awe, they had only seen the ruins of Draconia and these buildings were beyond majestic.

As the boat docked soldiers bearing the symbol of the Stormwind family approached the ship. The general said "Princess Keyleth, We are here to escort you to Lord Kruvanis Stormwind and his remaining family. You must answer for treason against his late eldest son and Draconia." Keyleth and the rest of Vox Machina silently followed the soldiers to a crowd waiting to see them.

One Draconian shouted "How could you still follow that traitor? Don't you fear she will sell out your people like she did us?"

Another Draconian said "The queen of Ashari. Why is she here?"

A young Draconian girl asked "Mommy, why are they angry with her?"

The mother said "I'll answer that in due time. Let's head home."

Keyleth gazed upon the crowd seeing angry faces among them and understand the reason behind it. These Draconians lost loved ones when Draconia was destroyed by the Frigid Doom and now that he is dead they have sifted the blame to someone who could have warned them but didn't. Keyleth saw them wearing ribbons of black, symbols of not only the loved ones they lost but the grief they were suffering. Keyleth understood their pain and why they would want vengeance, the Ashari were burned by Thordak and she vowed she would not rest till he was slain. Now she was seen as a traitor to the Draconians and she could not blame them for feeling that way.

Finally, they reached a special looking home as the doors to the home opened. Kruvanis Stormwind was the first to exit and his wife, sons and daughter soon joined him. Keyleth noticed a gap in the formation and knew who was missing instantly. Tiberius had been a good friend to her, now she stood before his family in the knowledge that they still grieved for him. She looked at Tiberius' sister, Drakka, and noticed her eyes were filled with tears and somewhat red. She then noticed that Tiberius' brothers were trying to comfort their mother who looked like she was on the verge of crying, a locket was around her neck with the initials of T, S. Kruvanis looked at Keyleth and she could tell he was not happy with her. 

Kruvanis spoke in a stern tone of voice "So, the traitor of my son finally reaches our new home. Why have you come, traitor queen?"


	2. A Father's Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kruvanis deals with the one who seemly betrayed his son coming to his home and Keyleth deals with a father who lost his son to her mistake.

Keyleth stood before Kruvanis, ready to face whatever he had for her and unafraid of what lie ahead. Keyleth spoke "I am here to ask for New Draconia's aid in the war. I was sent by Allura."

A lone adviser stepped out of the shadows and said "Vox Machina. Where were you when our brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, husbands and wives were slaughtered by the Frigid Doom?"

Keyleth said "They should not be punished for my mistake." Draconians gathered around gasped when she said that. 

Kruvanis said "So, you admit you were responsible for not only Draconia's destruction but also my son's death?"

Keyleth just slowly nodded as she felt tears of guilt well up in her eyes. She hated the fact that this was happening and would give anything to have the power to turn back the clock of time to save Tiberius and those who died alongside him.

The adviser said "Kruvanis, do what you feel is right." Kruvanis walked towards Keyleth and saw she was wearing a matching locket to the one his wife was wearing now that once belonged to his son, except with the single initial of K and a piece of his son's robe wrapped on the chain. Kruvanis placed his hand upon the locket and he felt his son's magical energy inside of the locket. He knew it was what he had looked for ever since he learned of his son's death at the Frigid Doom's hands.

With a single tug, the locket and the robe were removed from Keyleth's neck as Kruvanis said "While I do thank you for returning my son's magic to our family, treason cannot be excused so easily. Now, where is Lockheed?"

Vex looked over at Lockheed on her shoulder and said "He's here."

Kruvanis walked over to Vax and said "Have you been looking after him well?"

Vax said "Yes, I knew that was what Tibsy would want me to do."

Kruvanis looked at Lockheed and said "I know you miss him. All of us miss him but our family must stay together in this time of both grief and healing." Lockheed landed on Kruvanis' shoulder and Kruvanis walked over to his wife, who was crying until she saw Lockheed. She picked up Lockheed and held him close as her as her crying resumed.

Drakka said "We should escort our mother inside."

Kruvanis said "Do so, I will join you shortly."

Drakka and her brothers held their mother and Lockheed close as they all headed inside, Keyleth understood the pain Tiberius' mother felt, since she had to explain a certain incident to the parents of a child and she saw the same look of pain in the mother's eyes when Keyleth told them that their child was not coming home. Now, she felt the same guilt. Her actions caused a mother to lose her child again and she hated herself for repeating that mistake.

Kruvanis said "Are you prepared to face the judgement of the family you wronged?"

Keyleth said "I am prepared to face what I have done."

Kruvanis said "Keyleth of the Ashari tribe, for the crime of treason against the Stormwind family, your fate will be judged by the council. Do with her what you must, I must tend to my wife and remaining children." Kruvanis went back inside and the door shut as Vox Machina saw Keyleth be put in chains, they had already lost Tiberius and Vax and now Keyleth would certainly be on her way to join them if the council decided her fate. They had to do something to hopefully make Kruvanis change his mind or at least not be as angry about what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're wondering both how Keyleth got a hold of the necklace and why the Frigid Doom didn't take it, it was because Tiberius enchanted both necklaces so they could not be taken by anyone who would use the magic for dark purposes. Tiberius also set a fail-safe in case he died where the necklace would protect his body from any necromancer in the area and absorb his magic so it could be used by his family to save others.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter but it is a introduction to this story.


End file.
